


Jackpot

by overdose



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Deepthroating, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Dante has a target.





	Jackpot

Vergil's face flushed a shade of pink, averting his eyes away from Dante in shame. He'd rather not be stuck in a position like this: on his knees, arms behind his back so he wouldn't move anywhere. He could only dip his head back and forth and pucker his lips around Dante's cock. His stern face and annoyed grunts said it all, but his moans told another story. He enjoys this and Dante knows it.

"Disgusting..." muttered Vergil as his brother stroked his cock against his cheek. He felt pre-cum and spit belonging to him drip on his cheek.

Dante spread it on his face, rubbing himself on Vergil's lips. Messing with his brother felt better than a blowjob. "Stop giving me that look," he smirked. Vergil grimaced in response. "or I'll finish on your face."

Vergil opened his mouth to respond, but Dante thought otherwise. His brother guided his cock between Vergil's lips and shoved it in without warning. Vergil's eyes widened with tears as he gagged, Dante's laugh echoing in his head.

"You still can't take it all in?" Dante sneered, holding back a moan when he watched Vergil struggle to take his cock. "C'mon, brother... I taught you better, didn't I?" he grabbed Vergil by the hair, put his head back, and started to thrust. "Ah, I'm close, Vergil... Lemme keep using that mouth of yours. Don't choke."

Vergil couldn't do a thing but stare at Dante's eyes and his satisfied face. Trying not to choke and gag proved difficult for him due to Dante's eagerness. His brother didn't wait - he never waited - for Vergil to get used to his length. He sat there, knees aching, cock begging to get touched. Vergil finally allowed his moans to come out, just as Dante's cock began to pulsate in his mouth.

Dante pulled away from Vergil's mouth and heard an exasperated gasp from him. He aimed his cock at his brother's face, stroking himself.

"Don't you dare, Dante," Vergil said with a hoarse voice, scolding his brother for what was about to happen.

Dante didn't listen, of course, and continued to jerk himself off. He groaned as he came, intentionally dropping his seed on Vergil's face. "Jackpot." Dante grinned, ruffling Vergil's hair.

"Very funny," Vergil said with a stern look. "Now untie me, Dante."


End file.
